Talk:Hinnah
Undid the redirection as I have now given her a real page. I need some help, though. For one thing, she has a unique item, called Heart of Loyalty (yes, it's the same name as the item she drops, and I bet all other members of The Seven have one as well) but no off hand, or accessories . Her wage is a whopping 196,000g. I have no idea how to add those two things to the infobox, though. Anyone willing to help? And have I forgotten any info? - showoffmob 23:43, 2 April 2009 (UTC) I fixed the page slightly, you used infobox soldier and thats why you can't enter in wadge since soldier is free, I've fixed that. but you still see weird numbers atm since the template need slight change to adjust to pc only leader. Sarmu 23:56, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Ah, I see. My bad. Should I go do the same with the other members of The Seven, or wait for a slight change to the template? Also, where does her Unique 'Heart of Loyalty' go? - showoffmob 00:05, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Hm they dont' have unique item yet. I'll add that into template now Sarmu 00:14, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Alright thanks. I think that's everything, unless there's something else I should establish before hiring her and moving on to write over another one of the seven? - showoffmob 00:18, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Ok, I think thats all, everything should be fixedSarmu 00:26, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Two of her One-handed skills are incorrect. She should have Helm Split and Snowfall instead of Cross Slice and Requiem because her weapon is a katana. But I don't know how to change this. --Gekomees 12:05, 1 September 2009 (UTC) :Is that better? If you spot any others that are wrong, just let me know. I completely forgot to double check them after I changed them. Mikeyakame 13:14, 1 September 2009 (UTC) Snowpetal Hinnah wont ask for Nightbloom, probably because her weapon has higher stats. So you need to upgrade Nightbloom once (or twice if Hinnah's weapon got upgraded) to be able to give it to her and learn the Weapon art. Spike225 There is no practical use for Nightbloom in this case. This technique (Snowpetal) is absolutely useless anyway - most weapon arts (not Remnant-specific) are better and more tactically useful. Better to use her party in Hourglass Formation with Force Majeure art - after "twin snowpetal" pounding. Plus - since she is alchemist she receive shards bonus (if you give her Wyrmcharm - her bonus will become immense). I tested this formation on The White Conqueror (normal difficulty) - around 450000 damage in two turns from her union (5 members + best formation form) - he died on second, though is was still relatively small since her arts were around 2-3 tier. --Kotomine Kirei 23:08, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Quest requirement for recruitment of Hannah and Hinnah You'll have to complete the quest Blooming Flower, Singing Bird or otherwise both Hannah and Hinnah won't show up on the employee list of the Union of the Golden Chalice in Balterossa and Nagapur, respectively. Confirmed this in a trainer assisted speedrun for solely this purpose. Hard difficulty, BR was 16 when finishing the Enlightened Seven. All other members of the Enlightened Seven were available without doing any of their quests, save the quests to open up the 2 guilds where Snievan and Zuido get recruited. Screenshot with questlog, guildtasks shown, all 7 in employee list and guide included: http://img507.imageshack.us/my.php?image=enlightened7guidefixed.jpg Seduction How to make Hinnah do the seduction ??? Im on BR 132 now, but Hinnah still not do the seduction even when she's a leader. I made her balance focus and her weapon already Nightbloom Mist. She's a leader with 2 other girls (Haruko and Irina). Also, is it so hard to train any spear arts ??? coz, all spear arts (Haruko and Jager) always dodge all the time (i guess the chance to hit is 1 hit in 8 tries). Thanks... 22:02, December 25, 2009 (UTC)Ognised :Seduction requires Hannah to be KO'd in the battle and 1 enemy union remaining on the field. Michael 04:21, December 26, 2009 (UTC) OMG, Hannah never KO'd, coz i equip her with Soulshield and Nightbloom Royal+3, and she's in a union with 5 member (all equipped with soulshield and protection 5, optic ward 5 also with stealth), all enemy have focus on Rush and Blocter, and they two have KO'd all the time :P. Thanks Mike... 14:43, December 26, 2009 (UTC)Ognised There is no need to complete the quest "Blooming Flower, Singing Bird" to hire them on PC. Combat Arts Hinnah has One-Handed and Power Grip Combat Arts. 20:31, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Twin Snowpetal not listed? Shouldn't Twin Snowpetal be listed among her arts? She can cast it as leader just as well as Hannah. Also a bit OT, but I wonder why they gave her, and only her, Seduction? It seems vastly more appropriate for Hannah given their behaviour in Blooming Flower, Singing Bird. To use her own term, an art named Bitchfit would seem to fit Hinnah better lol.T-wRecks 06:00, March 3, 2012 (UTC) :Twin Snowpetal doesn't show up in Hinnah's in-game arts list so it's not listed here. And when you use it, Hannah's portrait is used. Even further, if you check out the animation, only Hannah's placement can be changed; making someone like Irina use it through a trainer will result in seeing Irina and Hinnah using the art, so thus it's linked to Hannah. Zephyr 21:14, February 25, 2012 (UTC) ::While adhering to the wiki's form, that seems to be a bad move for function. With Twin/Dual Snowpetal not appearing on Hinnah's and Irina's pages at all, it could be easily presumed that Hannah/Khrynia have to lead to use them unless you look on the art pages. At the minimum, some sort of note would be appropriate for clarity.T-wRecks 06:00, March 3, 2012 (UTC) :::Clarified where? On Hannah's/Khrynia's pages? Or to include the art on their assistants' pages? Since the arts belong to both Hannah and Khrynia, it should only be listed on their pages. So I'm guessing that you want the clarification on their pages? Zephyr 21:55, February 25, 2012 (UTC) ::::The clarification would be for Hinnah and Irina's pages. Just looking at their current character pages, there's no indication that you'll be able to use the art with them leading. In practice, the "assistants" make the better leaders of each pair since you get access to their individual uniques too. I understand why you wouldn't want to just put the arts in their list since the game doesn't see them as the user. However, for all gameplay purposes, they act as if they use the arts themselves, and it makes a big difference to their potential as union leaders, so that needs to be acknowledged in some manner.T-wRecks 06:00, March 3, 2012 (UTC) :::::They don't act as if they can use it themselves, they just fulfill a trigger requirement of having both units in the union with either leading. The art's owner still uses the art, even if the assistant is piyo'ed. I'll see if I can make a note in an non-obstructive manner. For Hinnah's UA, it's pretty much pointless. It doesn't deal damage and you can't instakill anything that isn't a normal monster. Good enough for a small global morale boost though. And don't forget to sign your posts. I don't care if you're an unregistered user or not. Zephyr 23:10, February 25, 2012 (UTC)